Flowers with Kisses
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: What happens when Zack & Cloud try to defeat a monster to impress Aeris & Tifa? [COMPLETE]


Flowers with Kisses

By Kristine

__

A/N: My first and last FFVII humor fic. This will probably be my last FFVII fanfic. I wrote this a long time ago. In 1998, to be precise. I bet you guys are glad to know that this will be my last fic in Final Fantasy. Anyway, I could care less what you guys think of this piece of junk. I'm no good with comedy, so this fic will be short.

* * *

(It was a typical day in Nibelheim. Cloud and Zack are skipping practice. They are sneaking out of class just to see Tifa and Aeris. Then Cloud spots a huge monster roaming around over the Mt. Nibel Mountains.)

CLOUD: Hey Zack, look! There's a strong monster beyond Mt. Nibel! That must be what Sephiroth was talking about!

ZACK: You're right! Let's go check it out!

CLOUD: Yeah! Let's rip its stupid head off!

ZACK: (Smiles) Let's go show Tifa and Aeris how strong we really are!

CLOUD: Good idea!

ZACK: What?! It's a BRILLIANT idea!!!

CLOUD: (Scratching his head) Sorry.

(Zack and Cloud runs to the Mt. Nibel when Sephiroth came.)

SEPHIROTH: Hey wait! Don't leave me here! I want to fight that monster too!

CLOUD: (Noticing Sephiroth) Ugh. He'll ruin our plan. Come on, we gotta ditch him!

ZACK: Yeah, just ignore him.

(Zack and Cloud runs away, leaving Sephiroth. Sephiroth stops from running after them and sits on the ground, crying.)

(Over on the other side…)

TIFA: Hey look, isn't that Sephiroth?

AERIS: Yeah, he seems upset.

TIFA: Poor guy.

AERIS: Let's go over there and cheer him up.

TIFA: Okay.

(They come to him.)

AERIS: Sephiroth, what's wrong?

TIFA: Why are you crying, Sephy?

SEPHIROTH: (Sniff) Zack and Cloud left (Sniff) me. I thought they were my friends (Sniff), but I guess I was wrong. (Sniff).

AERIS: Where did they go anyway?

TIFA: Yeah! They were supposed to meet us here!

SEPHIROTH: (Pointing over to the mountains) See that monster? They wanted to show off their skills.

TIFA: It's the Mt. Nibel Monster…

AERIS: (To Sephiroth) I can't believe they just left you here.

TIFA: So, they're gonna fight that nasty monster without you?

SEPHIROTH: (Nodding his head and wiping his tears away) Yeah… (Sniff)

AERIS: (Shaking her head, she takes out a flower and hands it to Sephiroth.) Here, Sephy. I was going to give this to Zack. But… after standing us up like that! Why he outta—.

TIFA: (She leans forward to Sephiroth and gives him a kiss on the cheek.) You deserved that better than Cloud.

SEPHIROTH: (Stops from crying, and smiles at the girls.) Thank you. I feel a lot better now. (Tifa's kiss formed a kiss mark on his cheek.)

TIFA: Aeris, let's go kick their butts!

AERIS: Make sure you use your Premium Heart!

TIFA: I am. What about you? Do you have your Princess Guard ready?

AERIS: Yeah!

(Tifa and Aeris found Cloud and Zack. The monster had defeated them. And they are lying flat on the ground.)

CLOUD: Ow! It was a lot stronger than I thought.

ZACK: It's been a while since we've been defeated.

CLOUD: (Noticing Aeris and Tifa) Hey Aeris, can you use Healing Wind to heal us?

ZACK: Aeris. Tifa… you're here to help us, right?

CLOUD: That monster was a lot stronger than Emerald and Ruby!

TIFA: (Laughing) You actually THINK that we came here to help you? Aren't you guys supposed to meet us ten minutes ago?!

CLOUD: Oh Tifa, come on, don't joke like that! We can explain…

AERIS: We are not joking!

ZACK: Aeris, you can't mean that.

(Just then, Sephiroth shows up. A flower had given to him by Aeris still in his hand. The kiss mark on his cheek is still visible.)

SEPHIROTH: You're not my friends anymore!

CLOUD: Sephiroth, I have an idea. Why don't you summon Super Nova to kill that monster.

SEPHIROTH: Hmph! I'd rather summon it kill you!

CLOUD: (Chuckles) Come on, don't joke like that. (He sits up and notices the kiss mark.) Tifa, didn't you promise me that you're gonna give me a kiss today?

TIFA: (Smiles and hugs Sephiroth.) True. But I decided I'd give Sephiroth a kiss instead.

ZACK: (Sits up with Cloud and sees the flower in Sephiroth's hands.) Hey, that flower's supposed to be for me!

SEPHIROTH: (Glaring at them) Yeah, but Aeris gave it to me so it's mine now!

ZACK: Aeris, is that true?

AERIS: (Ignores Zack and gives Sephiroth another flower.) I love your hair Sephiroth. I can't believe I even liked Zack's mop of spiky black hair.

TIFA: Or Cloud's spiky blonde hair.

(Sephiroth, Tifa, and Aeris leaves them.)

CLOUD: Hey! Don't leave us!

(Then they see the Mt. Nibel Monster coming towards them.)

ZACK: Help!

**__**

~the end…~

Goodbye peeps! This is my last goodbye…


End file.
